


Cover-up.

by Theaterpug



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaterpug/pseuds/Theaterpug
Summary: A stranger comes to the 99th precinct looking for answers in regards to the cover-up of her fathers death in 1992. Meanwhile, Jake and Charles learn a thing or two about fatherhood.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

“Rosa, do you have any plans later?” An overly eager Charles Boyle asked, sitting down at his desk.

“Charles, stop trying to set me up with your cousins.” Rosa said, walking past. 

“Come on Ro-Ro, you’d really like Tonie Boyle!” 

“With an i or y?”

“Neither, an ie!”

Rosa rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. She took a sip of her coffee and glanced up as the elevator doors opened, to reveal Amy and Jake. They looked like hell.

Amy had more flyaways then Rosa had ever seen and the bags under Jake’s eyes were unparalleled.

“You guys look dope.” Rosa said, smiling.

“Haha, very funny Rosa!” Jake mocked, forcefully sitting down at his desk.

“Mac kept us up all night. Is it even possible to cry that much?” Amy said in a flurry. 

“I can always watch him ya know.” Charles said, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“We might have to take you up on that offer.” Amy admitted before grabbing a folder off of Jake’s desk and disappearing back onto the elevator.

The elevator opened again and a girl with creamy, pale skin, long flowing red hair and big brown eyes stepped out. She was wearing a white, flower print dress and sandals. She was clutching a binder and a simple, black handbag. 

Captain Holt stepped out of his office and simply said, 

“Ah yes. Ms. Brown, please step into my office.” 

The girl obliged and Captain Holt slowly shut the door behind her with a soft click. 

“Who was that?” Charles asked.

“Jenna Brown.” Scully said, smiling.

“Scully, how do you know that?” Jake questioned.

“We know a lot of things.” Hitchcock butted in.

“Right, but how do you know her?”

“Her mom is an old friend.” 

“Ew, gross.”

“Not like that ya perv!” Hitchcock said, “It’s insulting that you’d think I’d hook up with a victims wife!”

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed.

“Oh, she’s a victims daughter.” Jake said, Scully nodded.

“Yes.”

Jake opened up a few files on his computer and began working. An hour or so later the girl exited Holt’s office and sat down by Hitchcock and Scully.

Charles sauntered over to Jake with a wide grin on his face. 

“What?”

“You know how Frida’s crematorium burned down?”

“I did, it’s very ironic!”

“Well, arson is suspected and let’s just say that there’s going to be a stakeout at the park!”

“Oh, okay...”

“And I got permission to bring along Nikolaj! And you can bring Mac!”

“Oh, Holt okayed that?” 

“It took a lot of convincing...” Charles said with a pained smile on his face. 

“I cried... a lot.” Charles admitted after a moment of silence.

“I see.”  
—————————————————————-

Charles and Jake had been gone for about an hour when Rosa took her lunch break. She sat down in the break room by the girl that came in earlier.

“Hi, I’m Jenna. Jenna Brown.” The girl said with a shy grin on her face.

“Detective Rosa Diaz.” 

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Rosa took a bite of her salad before saying,

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Wha- oh. Thanks, it was 28 years ago though so...” she trailed off and blushed.

“Oh. I thought it was recent because you came here.”

They ate in silence for a few moments before Jenna spoke again,

“I’m investigating my fathers murder. It wasn’t ever solved and if the police aren’t gonna do their jobs, then I am. No offense.”

“None taken.”

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when Terry entered the room. He sat down and looked at Rosa with a face that said “What the hell is going on here?”

A few moments later, Jenna left the room and got into the elevator. Terry cleared his throat after finishing his yogurt and said,

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean, why did I feel like I was at a funeral when I came in here?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rosa lied.

“Fine, keep your secrets.”  
——————————————————————

“Papa! Papa look! Someone’s making balloon animals! Can I please get one?” Nikolaj begged his father.

“Okay Nikolaj, be sure to thank the lady after you get yours.” 

“Thanks Papa! You’re the best!”

Jake watched as Nikolaj ran to the balloon artist and couldn’t help but smile. Mac was sleeping in his stroller, oblivious to the world. So small, so innocent and so much like Amy.

“Just think Jake, in a few years time Mac will be the one getting a balloon animal!” Charles grinned.

“Yeah, I can’t believe he’s already 2 months old.” Jake marveled. 

“I know, Genevieve and I were thinking of adopting again. Maybe someone around Mac’s age so they can be best friends.” 

“That’d be great Charles!” Jake earnestly said. 

“Thanks Jake.” 

Charles glanced around the park, keeping his eye out for the perp. They were just gonna watch him, not do anything rash. 

Nikolaj ran back up to Charles with a balloon giraffe in hand.

“Look Papa! The nice lady made me a giraffe!” 

Jake smiled, picturing Mac with a balloon animal.

“Jake.” Charles said seriously, “I see the perp.”

Jake looked at him and nodded.

“He’s got a really nice jacket Charles. I’m surprised he could afford it with his salary.” 

“Yeah.”

“Papa, can we get ice cream?” 

“Not now Niko.”

“Please???” Nikolaj begged.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“Nikolaj.” Charles warned, struggling to find the perp in the mass of people at the park.

“Papa!” 

“Nikolaj I said no!” Charles yelled, scaring himself.

Almost instantly Nikolaj broke out into a sob, which woke Mac up and made him cry. 

“Charles!” Jake whined.

———————————————————-

“Did you meet Jenna yesterday?” Amy asked Rosa the next day.

“Yeah.”

“And...?”

“What?”

“Did you like her?”

“I mean, she was cool I guess.”

“Oh....”

A moment of silence passed before Rosa asked,

“Terry told you about lunch didn’t he?”

Amy nodded quickly. 

Rosa sighed as Amy stepped out of the elevator. Once the doors opened on her floor, she stepped out to see Jenna talking to Hitchcock.

“Great.” She mumbled. 

Captain Holt exited his office and handed Jenna an evidence box. They shook hands and she sat back down at Hitchcock’s desk. 

“So, Hitchcock.” She said, “What do you know about Captain Davidson and Detective Arnold Myer?” 

“Captain Davidson?” Jake asked, walking by. 

“Yes, he was captain right before McGinly.” 

“I’ve never heard of him.” Rosa said, now at her desk. 

“He only lasted a year.” Scully said, taking a sip of coffee. 

“And he’s a key reason why my father never got justice.” Jenna said, clicking her pen. “And dammit, I’m gonna make him pay.”


	2. 2

“So, our perp is a 5’7 Caucasian male with long blonde hair, gray eyes and is the age of 40. His name? Alexander Smith.” Jake said to Captain Holt. 

“Okay, what are you planning on doing?”

“Well he escaped us at the park.”

“Due to Boyle’s child, yes.”

“Well, yeah... but regardless he escaped. And we need to watch his every move.”

“Alright Peralta, I’ll let you have a stakeout if you agree to having Lieutenant Jeffords accompany you.”

“Terry? Why?!”

“Because obviously you and Boyle need some babysitting. Is that all?”

“Fine.” 

Jake stormed out of the office and pulled Boyle into the hallway.

“What was that about?” A uniformed officer asked Scully.

“I don’t know. But to be fair I don’t really pay much attention to what’s going on here.”

Scully and the officer clinked their mugs together and parted ways.

——————————————————————————

“Nikolaj won’t even speak to me.” Charles complained, stuck between Jake and Terry in the SUV.

“You’re his father, not his best friend.”

“I know Lieutenant, it’s just that Boyle fathers are notorious for being besties with their sons!”

Terry nodded and looked through his binoculars.

“And it’s not like I did anything wrong, I just wanted to catch a suspected arsonist.” 

“We get it Charles.” Jake said, taking a bite of a burrito he got from a food truck a few minutes prior. 

“I know, it’s just really strange. Niko won’t even tell me he loves me.” 

Jake nodded and offered Charles a bite, he obliged. 

“It looks like our man is on the move.” Terry said, putting the car in drive.

They followed Alexander to a small café a few streets over. He entered and the three men were parked outside the front. 

“Just do something illegal already!” Jake complained. 

“Jake!” Terry exclaimed.  
——————————————————————————

“So Captain Davidson seemed to be extremely agitated during the time of the investigation?” Jenna asked.

“Yeah. Hitchcock and I were on desk duty so we weren’t working the case, but every time someone thought they might have a breakthrough Davidson would become super moody.” Scully explained. 

“And whenever we tried to ask him what was up he threatened to suspend us without pay.” Hitchcock added. 

“But that’s illegal.” Jenna said.

“Yeah, but whatever the captain says goes.” Scully shrugged.

“Would you say that Detective Myer was also agitated?”

“Yes.” 

“Hitchcock, do you agree.”

“Yeah.”

Jenna nodded and wrote something down in her binder. She closed it and set it gently in the evidence box. 

“Thank you gentlemen.” She stood up and gave them both a handshake. 

She turned around and waved at Rosa, she waved back. 

Jenna then got on the elevator and left the precinct. Rosa looked at a few case files until it was time for her lunch break. 

She then made her way to a hotdog cart where she saw none other than Amy Santiago, who happened to be conversing with Jenna Brown at the back of the line. 

“Hello there Detective Diaz!” Jenna said excitedly, waving Rosa over. 

“Hey.” Rosa said, getting in line behind them. 

“Jenna and I were just talking about methods of binder organization.” Amy explained. 

“Cool.” 

“It is!” Amy said enthusiastically. 

“Where’s your evidence box?” Rosa asked, Jenna grinned.

“It’s in my apartment, I decided to take a break and get a hotdog!”

“By the precinct?”

“This is the best hotdog cart in Brooklyn.” Jenna said seriously. Rosa thought for a moment before nodding her head, 

“I have to agree.” 

The trio eventually got to the front of the line and got their dogs. Rosa found a bench and sat in between the other two girls. 

“So, found any leads?” Rosa asked, Jenna smiled.

“Well I knew Arnold Myer and Julian Davidson had something to do with my fathers murder, but I’m starting to think they may be the reason my father was murdered.” 

“That’s a bold claim,” Amy said, “what’s your reasoning?” 

“My father was friends with Arnold Myer, but one day Arnold stopped visiting. He stopped calling and my father was determined to find out why... dad never said why. But he was distant and that is enough to make me think Myer has something to do with it.” 

Rosa nodded and took a bite of her hotdog, mulling over this new information. 

“It’s a lot,” Jenna continued, “but you’re detectives.” 

“Well, I’m a uniformed officer.” Amy quickly said, “No big deal but....” 

“My apologies.” 

“No! It’s okay.” 

“Oh.”

Jenna looked back down at her food and continued eating it. Her phone buzzed and she took it out, the pitch black case standing out against the green of the grass by the bench. 

Jenna smiled at the phone and turned it towards Rosa and Amy. On it was a picture of a little girl with dark blonde pigtails and big brown eyes, clutching a teddy bear. 

“My niece, Bella.” Jenna explained. 

“How old is she?” Any asked.

“7.” 

“She’s cute.” Rosa earnestly said.

“She looks like her mom, my older sister.” 

Jenna pocketed her phone and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. 

“Sorry about checking my phone, the axe throwing place I go to emailed me and I have their emails notifications on so my phone buzzed. And then my sister Penny texted me that photo and now here we are.” 

“What place do you throw?” 

“I go down to Lumberjack’s.”

“Me too.” Rosa grinned. 

“I always try to go once a week but the last week or so of school is always hectic so I haven’t been there in a moment.”

“You’re a teacher?” Amy asked.

“Yes I am.” 

“What grade?”

“4th.”

“Why fourth?” 

“Preteens are the worst, and I don’t know about you but I really don’t want to go back to high school.”

Amy looked taken aback, 

“I enjoyed high school.”

“I’m glad you did, but I was the weird quiet kid who was always studying up on law or watching a documentary.”

“Law?”

“I initially wanted to be a lawyer, but I did some volunteering at my local elementary school my senior year of high school and decided that I wanted to be a teacher.” 

Amy glanced at her watch and let out a strangled sound.

“Rosa, we’re late!”

“What time is it?”

“A quarter past 1!” 

Rosa’s eyes went wide,

“We gotta go!”

“I’m so sorry!” Amy yelled, running to the precinct.

“Bye Jenna!” Rosa yelled.

——————————————————————————

“Kevin, I’m so sorry this has happened.” Captain Holt said as Jake Peralta threw open his office door.

“Captain, we think Smith is planning another arson!” Jake yelled, strutting into the office.

“Apologies Kevin, Peralta has just crudely entered my office. I will call you back.” 

“What was that about?” Jake asked once Holt had hung up the phone.

“Kevin’s aunt, whom he was very close to, has just passed away.” 

“Oh my god.”

Holt nodded solemnly. 

“Please, continue with your briefing on Smith.” 

“Oh, right. Like I said, we think he might be planning another arson. He bought a gallon of propane, a pack of cigarettes and a pair of gas station sunglasses.”

“I fail to see what the sunglasses and cigarettes have anything to do with it.”

“So he can drop a lit cigarette to start the fire and walk away all badass with sunglasses on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I was finishing up another fic I had for WWDITS. That being said, I changed this one to 4 chapters as I realized that 3 would make the pacing really weird.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for updating so late. So much has happened in my personal life and whatnot so I haven’t been able to write. I’m okay though, don’t worry.

“Jake Peralta is on a mission to catch an arsonist!” Charles sang in the car. 

“I mean you’re helping me too.”

“Yeah, but I’m more along the lines of a sidekick.” 

“Alright Charles.” Jake said, nodding with a pained expression on his face. 

“So he’s supposed to be here at 7?” “Yeah.” “So 10 minutes from now?” 

“10!? My phone says 6:49 that’s 11.” Jake panicked. 

“Mine says 6:50.” 

“Oh, now mine says 6:50.” 

“Sorry Jake, mine now says 6:51.” 

“Is mine slow or is yours fast?” Jake bit his lower lip, “You know what, doesn’t matter.”

“Alright Jakey, let’s go.”

“Go where? Charles this is a stakeout.”

—————————————————————————-

“What are you doin’ here?” The low voice of Rosa Diaz bellowed through the bar. 

“Drinking away my misery.” Jenna sighed.

“What happened?” 

“I just found out that Captain Davidson died this morning.”

Rosa was silent for a moment before asking, 

“How?”

“Like how did he die or how do I know.”

The detective gave a curt nod.

“Well I know because a friend of mine is friends with Davidson’s wife on Facebook.” 

“Why are they friends on Facebook?”

“They have the same dog walker.”

Rosa shrugged, a look of understanding on her face. 

“Anyway, he died of a heart attack while on vacation in Barbados.” 

“Damn.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jenna took a huge sip of her vodka and tonic. 

“Milo, grab me a beer.” Rosa ordered. 

“The usual kind?”

She nodded.

“And it’s not fair. Arnold lives all the way out in Ohio of all places. Ohio!” Jenna drank the last bit of her drink. 

“I’m sorry.” Rosa said as Milo slid her her beer across the bar top, “I don’t blame you for not wanting to go to Ohio.” 

“Thank you!” 

“On the plus side though,” she continued, “I heard that Arnold is going to be back in town tomorrow for a seminar on public speaking.”

Jenna leaned back on her barstool for a moment, before falling off.

“There’s no back.” She said weakly. 

——————————————————————————

“Alright, Smith where are you?” 

“Are you sure he’s supposed to be here Jake?”

“Yeah, now quiet Charles.” 

Both of the men were quiet when Charles spoke up again, 

“It’s 3 after 7 which is why I ask.”

“Charles!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Look, there’s our man.” Jake said after a moment of silence.

He pointed to some bushes where a red-haired man was crawling out of. 

“Should we wait until he actually starts the fire?” 

“I don’t know.”

The man pulled out a gas can and began surveying the area before pouring the substance all around the building. 

“Okay let’s go now, let’s go now.”

Jake and Charles leapt out of their car. The man turned to see them and then began to run back into the woods. 

“I’ll go left you go right!” Jake yelled, running after him. 

He weaves through sticks and bramble, holding his flashlight in front of him, illuminating the mans back. Then Charles came from the right and tackled the man to the ground. 

“Alexander Smith, you’re under arrest for the arson of Frida’s Crematorium.”  
——————————————————————————

“You fell pretty bad, you’re lucky you don’t have a concussion.” Rosa said, putting a flashlight down. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jenna blushed, “I guess I had a bit of a brain-fart and forgot that Shaw’s has backless stools.” Rosa handed her a glass of lemonade before sitting down beside Jenna on her couch. “Thanks for taking me back to my apartment.” She said, “I owe you.”

Both women were taking a sip of their respective lemonades when something caught Rosa’s eye.

“Is that Something’s Gotta Give?”

“Wha- oh, yeah. I love that movie.”

“Me too.” Rosa crossed her arms before continuing, “Maybe we could watch it sometime.” 

Jenna smiled and nodded eagerly,

“Maybe we can.” 

Rosa looked around at all the blues in the apartment. Jenna had a blue bookcase, coffee table, rug and coffee maker. She also had an aloe plant on the windowsill by her sink, the pot a reddish brown. The fridge was covered in various sticky notes. 

“I know it’s a little messy.” Jenna said, setting down her glass. 

“I like it.” Rosa earnestly said. 

“Thanks, I tried to be creative as possible.” 

“It worked.” 

“I didn’t think you were big on colors,” Jenna admitted, “I assumed your house would be all black. But now I’m not too sure.”

“It’s actually pretty colorful.” The detective admitted. 

“Wow, you learn something new each day.” 

Jenna held out her glass and Ross did the same,

“To learning new things.” She said.

“To learning new things.” Rose echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story lives up to your expectations. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
